This invention relates to a connector for printed board connection to be used in connecting a printed wiring of one printed board with a printed wiring of another printed board.
It is recent tendency that such light electrical appliance as VTR, audio system or the like is so arranged as to be compact. Accordingly, in order to use space in the appliance as effective as possible, it is often the case to connect one printed board with another in an orthogonal arrangement.
According to the known method for connecting such printed boards orthogonal to each other, receptacles are provided on both of the printed boards orthogonal to each other respectively, and electrical connection is perfomed by inserting each plug provided at both ends of a flat cable into each receptacle.
In the case of such a connection, however, a large number of receptacles, plugs and flat cables are necessary as compared with an ordinary connector (comprising a pair of plug and receptacle), resulting in a disadvantage of increasing the number of components or parts.
Furthermore, according to such a conventional connection, when a large number of contacts are arranged in the receptacles as is the case of a VTR, it is necessary to insert each plug of flat cables into each contact of the orthogonal receptacles for the connection therebetween, which is quite troublesome work causing lowering of productivity in the mass production thereof.
That is, since a large number of plugs and wires are necessary when manufacturing the flat cables, the number of parts is increased, and besides since these large number of plugs and wires must be connected one by one, such connecting work is very hard, eventually increasing the production cost.